Shopping
by Let's Imagine
Summary: What happened when Abhijeet accompanied Tarika in shopping? Wanna know? Check inside.


**"Shopping"**

"Tarika Yaar... Kitni aur shopping karogi!"

"Abhi toh bus 2 ghante hue Hain Abhijeet - "

"Wahi toh- purey 2 ghante" Abhijeet stressed on each syllable.

Tarika rolled her eyes at him and then shook her head, disapprovingly.

"Tum ye saare bags mujhe de doh... Mein yahi baithta Hu."

He took the shopping bags from her and crashed into the sofa.

"Try karte waqt bulati Hu tumhe...batana kaunsa Acha lag Raha hai."

"Aap pe toh sab Acha lagta hai... Tarika ji."

She laughed, blushing slightly.

"Kya Abhijeet... Tum Na - "

She went towards the ladies western wear section, without completing her sentence.

Abhijeet's eyes followed her movement as he smiled.

Damn, she made his heart skip a beat everytime she blushed like that and looked away shyly.

"May I help you madam?" A salesman asked Tarika.

"Bhaiaya Zara tops aur jeans dikhana."

The salesman looked at her from top to bottom and then again from bottom to top.

Abhijeet clenched his fist seeing this.

"Madam aapko 26 ki jeans aayegi," he said, looking at her waist,

"Chotu... 26 Nikal Zara."

The salesman then fixed his eyes on her chest, looking carefully at her breasts.

"33," he said, his eyes on her torso, "32 ki top dikhata Hu madam... Achi fitting aayegi - ekdum mast dikhengi aap."

Before Tarika could say anything, she felt an arm around her waist.

Abhijeet.

She was taken by surprise. He never put his arm around her in public places, let alone a crowded shop.

" Tarika," his tone was rough, "chalo Yaha se... Bus bahot ho gayi shopping."

"Arrey magar - "

 _'iski toh aankhein Nikal lunga mein!'_ Abhijeet thought.

"Move!"

His eyes bloodshot, his grip firm, his tone harsh... Tarika knew better than arguing with him at the moment.

"Abhijeet achanak kya hua tumhe?" She said once they reached the parking lot.

"Ab tum Yaha se shopping Nahi karogi... Samjhi?"

"Ho kya Gaya hai tumhe?"

Abhijeet didn't speak. He opened the passenger seat's door for her.

"Batao bhi."

"Get inside."

"Nahi pehle batao."

"I said get inside Tarika. Now."

"Par..."

Abhijeet pushed her inside lightly and make her sit. He took the driver seat and started the car.

Tarika was irritated but she didn't ask any further question for a while. She thought Abhijeet would pick a topic to talk. But he didn't. He seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Tume or koi jagah nahi mila shopping mei ane ke liye/"

"Ismei kya kharabi hai? Etne acha toh hai collection."

"Kaha acha hai!"

"Tumhe nahi pata kuch bhi fashion ka.. "

"Mujhe nahi pata... haan haan, mere kapre toh gawaro jeisey hote hai na!"

"Larkio ke kapro ke bare meii." She made her point clear.

"Wo bhi pata hai mujhe. Aisa kya hai tum logo ke kapro mei.. ya toh jeans ke sath koi bhi color ka tops pehen lo... ya phir kata phata koi one piece. Ismei fashion ki kya baat hai! Baat karti ho!"

"Kata phata!!!"

"Or nai toh!"

"Tum mere kaproo ke bare mei bol rahe ho? Mujhe dressing sense nahi hai bol rahe ho!"

"Maine aisa kab kkaha! Ab til ka tal banaogi.. mai tohoh bas keh raha thaa... waha etna acha collection nahi hai. Ham kkahi or chalte hai na."

"Nahi, mujhe toh ab yahi se lena hai."

"Maine kaha na nahi."

"Ku nahi?"

"Bas aissehi. Ketna time lag jata hai na... tum, tum.. online shopping ku nahi karti. Time bhi bach jaiga."

"Online shopping mei tum kaha sathh aoge? Mall mei shopping ke baahane time bhi spend hoo jata hai sath."

"Arey, toh mai tumhe online shopping mei bhi madat kar dunga na."

"Nahi Abhijeet... or weissy bhi wo log size wize thik se nahi dete.. mujhe change karwana parta hai barbar.."

 _'Yaha shopkeepers toh bare ache se size milake dete hai na.'_ he muttered

"Kya kaha?" Tarika asked.

"Ku.. kuch nahi. Mai keh raha tha.. tum ache se size bata dena na.'

"Phir bhi nahi hote hai... "

"Tumhe apna size hi thik se nahi pata hoga."

"Haan.. ye bhi ho sakta hai."

"Pata kar loo na. Phir shop mei jakar bhi apna size bol dena.. wo log kapre de dennge."

 _'At lest check out toh nahi karenge._ ' he thought.

"Haan.. baaaat toh tumne sahi kahi. Acha chalo kisi tailor ke pass chalte hai."

"Kya! Tailor ke pass ku? Tum khud nahi map sakti!"

"Arey Abhijeet... khud se thik nahi aiga."

"Keisey nahi aiga? Jarur aiga. Ab ham ghar jainge. Kahi or bilkul nahi."

"Toh kya tum mao leke doge? Bat karte ho."

"Haan.. ku nahii. Agar app kehhti hai toh.."

"Shut up Abhijeet."

"Isme kaunsi badi baat hai."

"Uff... Wo waala size toh humhe already pata hai na!"

"Hain? Wo waala size?"

"Bra size!"

Abhijeet's lips just formed an O shape.

"Lekin Uss se tops ki fitting Sahi Nahi aati... Isliye keh rahi Hu ki tailor ke paas chalte hain."

"T-t-tailor Nahi."

"Toh phir shop chalte hai wapas... Mujhe tops Lene hai aur bras Bhi."

"Bilkul Bhi Nahi !"

The car stopped at a traffic signal.

"Tumhari problem kya hai?" Tarika knitted her eyebrows together, " Na shop jaane dete ho aur na tailor ke paas! hahte kya ho tum? Bina kapdo ke Rahu mein?"

Tarika immediately regretted what had come out of her mouth.

"Idea Acha hai," Abhijeet smirked, "Mujhe chalega."

Tarika sighed audibly and rolled down her window. She looked outside without bothering to say anything to Abhijeet.

'Silent Treatment,' Abhijeet thought, 'Mar Gayein! '

"Wo... Wo mein keh Raha tha ki mein laa dunga na tumhare liye bras"

Tarika turned towards him and frowned. He had never offered to do this before. What had happened to him suddenly?

" Tum laaoge?" She said, in disbelief.

"Haan... I know exactly what you like"

Tarika was wearing his favourite lace bra at the moment. She blushed, thinking about it.

"Come on Abhijeet... Jaante Bhi ho Kitna embarrassing Hoga tumhare liye!"

' _kaunsa shop jaane wala Hu_ ,' he thought, ' _Online hi order karunga'_

"Online Bhi order karoge toh Bhi koi toh deliver karega na... Tab embarrassed ho jaoge."

Damn, the woman was smart... She could read his mind effortlessly.

Abhijeet was about to reply when he saw a man with disheveled hair, walking towards their car.

His gaze was fixed on Tarik

"32 Ka ek ... 32 Ka ek," he said, as he walked towards her side of the car.

"Eyy" Abhijeet warned.

But his warning didn't seem to have any effect on the man. He just kept walking.

"32 Ka ek," he said again.

Abhijeet's knuckles turned white as he held the steering wheel.

"Nikal warna muh Tod dunga!"

"Abhijeet - "

Tarika tried to intervene but he shot her a glare.

"Suna Nahi kya... Nikalta hai ki uda du khopdi?"

"Ajeeb aadmi hai tum! Apni madam ke liye guldasta Nahi Lena toh bol deta... Dhamki kayko de Raha hai."

Abhijeet shifted his gaze towards the man's hands as he walked away. He had several bouquets of red roses.

So he was selling one bouquet for rs. 32.

"Ho kya Gaya hai tumko? Ajeeb harkatein Kar rahe ho tabse!"

"Kuch nahi yaar." Abhijeet started the car.

"Tumne mujhe flowers bhi nahi leke diya."

"Kya teenagers ki tarah bat kar rahi ho. Flowers ku chahiye tumhe?"

"Tum etna irritate ku ho rahe ho?"

"Kuki tum bekar ki jid kar rahi ho."

"Maine jid kaha ki? Bas flowers-"

"Flowers ki nahi wo shop and tailor ki. Red roses tumhe weisey bhi nahi pasand, janta hu mai."

"Acha thik hai.. nahi chalti mai shop. Par tum apna ye mood thik karo."

"Kya kaha? You are giving up?"

"Haan baba. Par badle mei mujhe kuch chahiye."

"Kya?" Abhijeet smiled.

"Tumhe next week time nikalna parega mere liye. I really need to do shopping. Nahi.. online ki bat mat karna."

"Thik hai Tarika jii."

' _Mai ladies shopkeepers ke dokan le chalunga_ ' Abhijeet smirked on his mind.

He parked the car outside Tarika's house.

"Tum jao, mai bags lekar ata hu."

Tarika nodded and got down.

She entered into the house followed by Abhijeet.

"Pani lekar ati hu "

Tarika left for the kitchen and Abhijeet made himself comfortable on sofa

"Ye lo." Tarika offered her water and he drank.

She sat beside him.

"Ab Batao... etna ku chid rahe the tum?"

"Jane do na.."

"Nahi.. aise keisey. Koi toh baat jarur hai."

"Tumhare liye kafi silly hoga."

"Haan.. wo toh hogahi."

"Phir se ladne lagogi khamakha."

"Nahi.. waza chahye jetna bhhi silly ho... tumharai pasand na pasand janna mera haq hai Abhijeet."

Abhijeet looked her eyes.

"Kya hua?"

"Kuch nahi." He leaned into to kiss her.

"Ah han, tum bat ko palat ne ki koshish kar rahe hoo."

Abhijeet smirked and wrapping his hands around her, tightly, he kissed her. Tarika reciprocated.

As they parted for air, Abhijeet pulled her into his lap. Their chests colliding, they rubbed their noses together.

Tarika put her hands around his neck and smiled.

One of his hands reached for her hair. He slowly moved his fingers... Partly in her hair hair and partly moving down from her forehead to her cheeks.

 _Tring_.

Ignoring the uninvited sound, his face moved closer to hers.

 _Tring, tring_.

"Abhijeet ek minute Haan," she reached for her phone while still sitting in his lap.

"Iss waqt Kaun hai Yaar!" Abhijeet gave an annoyed glance to the wall clock.

"Hello. Haan Vaibhav bolo"

" _Vaibhav_!

"Nahi... Nahi khareedi meine - kuch logo Ka mood achanak kharab ho Gaya "

she glared at Abhijeet.

He just looked away, embarrassed.

Well, he was angry too! What was the need to tell that Vaibhav about their shopping plan anyway?

"Arrey Haan ! Kal ke liye toh new waali Chahiye thi... Damn! Wo hum log beech mein hi Ghar aa Gayein toh ye baat dimang se Nikal gayi."

She shot Abhijeet another glance.

' _Ab toh Marr Gayein beta_ ,' Abhijeet thought.

"Acha tum jaa rahe ho Dukan?... Haan mere liye Bhi le aana... 26 inches ki "

"26 inches ki ! " Abhijeet could barely believe his ears. How could she tell his size to someone. Then he remembered about the roses... It could be something else too.

But then again, what else could * **inches** * be?

He left her waist, making her lose her balance.

"Ow," she said, inadvertently.

"Nahi wo... Kuch Nahi... Slip hone waali thi... Isliye bus... Okay tum le aana. Bye."

"Kya Kar rahe ho Abhijeet! Aise achanak chhoda... ! "

"Ye 26 inches kya bol rahi thi usko?"

"Ye mere sawal Ka jawab hai?"

"Pehle mere sawal Ka jawab doh."

"Pehle Maine pucha na!"

"Theek hai mat jawab doh. Jo Karna hai Karo!"

He turned his face away from her but she placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Jo Bhi Karna hai Karu?" She bit her lips seductively.

Abhijeet removed her hand from his cheek.

"Tarika please... "

"Tumhe ho kya Gaya hai?... Mein usko size bata rahi thi bus."

"Size bata rahi thi?"

"Haan... Isme kya hai?"

"Size bata rahi thi... Ye choti baat hai tumhare liye!"

Abhijeet removed her from his lap.

"Hatto yaar."

He got up from the sofa but Tarika caught his wrist.

"Tarika chhodo."

"Chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai."

She got up and wrapped her free hand around his midriff. She pressed her body on his back.

"Thak Gayein Hain hum dono... Jaakar kuch khaake so jao."

"Nahi...jab tak tum mood theek Nahi karoge.. mein Nahi jaungi."

Abhijeet turned around and held her roughly by her arms.

"Kaise theek karu mein apna mood haan?! Tum Kisi Bhi Aire gaire ki apna size batati phirogi toh?"

Tarika took a moment to connect the dots.

"Ek.. ek minute Abhijeet... Kahi tumhe ye toh Nahi lag Raha ki meine usko apna waist size bataya?"

"Aur kya hai 26?"

"Size Bada ache se Yaad hai," she teased.

"Tarika please."

"Senior inspector Abhijeet... Aur Bhi bahot cheezo Ka size Hota hai 26 inches."

"huh"

"Gun barrel ki length bata rahi thi... 26 inches. Hum rifles pe kuch tests Karne waale Hain kal."

"Wo... Wo... " Abhijeet was relieved but embarrassed all the same.

He left her arms.

"Tum aisa kaise Soch sakte ho... Mein Kisi ko bhi thodi na bata dungi..." she said.

"Ye haq toh sirf tumhe hai," she added in a low tone.

"Uff I just can't get it out of mind !"

"Get what out of your mind?"

"Wo shop waala incident."

"Shop mein kya hua?"

"Kya hua ! Kis tarah se wo tumhe Dekh Raha tha... Tum puch rahi ho kya hua! Tumhe ajeeb Nahi Lagta ? Gussa Nahi aata?"

Tarika thought for a moment.

"Aata tha... Pehle pehle... Ab aadat pad gayi"

"Galat cheezo ki aadat Nahi daalni chahiye."

He was still angry.

"Par - "

"Arrey tumhe usse 2 thappad lagane Chahiye the... Mein 4 aur laga deta!"

"Arey Abhijeet... ku us stupid ke liye apna mood kharap karna. Chalo ham kahi bahar chalte hai ghumne "

"Nahi.. mujhe mood nahi hai. Or tum please age se koi aise dekhe toh protest karna."

"Abhijeet... tum.. achha chalo thik hai."

"Ya phihir ladies salesman hote hai na.. waha jana."

"Okay baba."

 _'Isse ab behhes karungi toh pura sham bigar jaiga.. acha hai iske haan mei haan milate jau_.' she thought.

"Or.. tum bras bhi kharidti ho un bastards ke dukan se?"

"Arey nahi... wo bra shop wale etne cheesy bai hote... n waha toh mai apna size bol deti hu wo de dete hai."

"Tum online shopping karogi. Samjhi?"

"Samajh gai."

"Huh.."

"Ab toh mood thik karo."

Abhijeet sighed. Tarika hugged him.

"Etni ku jalti hai tumhari Abhijeet?"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ye sab bat choti lagti hai Tarika.. par hai nahi. Bad mei yahi bari issues ban jati hai. Choti kehke koi bhi issues ko najarandaz nahi karna chahiye."

"Hmm.. baat toh sahi kahi tumne."

"Tarika.."

"Haan..."

"Nai.. kuch nahi... phir kabhi."

Tarika smiled, snuggling close to him. She perfectly knew what he wanted to say. And after so many years, it didn't even matter. Let those three words unsaid.

 **AN: Our stories may seem extra creepy, like how Senior inspector Abhijeet can behave like that and all. But, a man's professional life doesn't denote his personal characteristics. While the stories contain some adult things, still it's not like they are too much for T ratings.** **Guddi Abhirika fan, we will try to read and review your stories. Currently we all are very busy with our lives. You wanted to know ketne log milke story likhte hai.. well, as its'we'.. means we are more than one. Exact number?? Well, let it be a secret. And we write in a group. We contribute almost equally to all of our stories unless otherwise some one of us is really very busy.** **Please review and keep supporting**.


End file.
